


Titanic But The Iceberg Is A Spider

by angelatwell



Series: Agent Carter but everyone is gay [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelatwell/pseuds/angelatwell
Summary: There's no spider Peggy's just an evil genius.





	Titanic But The Iceberg Is A Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [Tumblr](https://angelatwell.tumblr.com/post/176736978858/summary-theres-no-spider-peggys-just-an-evil) (pls click the link and see the poster my friend made for it it's amazing)

Peggy came back from her lunch break to the sound of screaming. Thompson’s screaming. Perfect.

“Everything alright, Agent Thompson?” Peggy asked, innocently, as Thompson sobbed, sitting on his desk, hugging his knees to his chest, as Daniel tried to calm him down.

“He saw this cup, and he hasn’t stopped crying,” Daniel provided, holding up a disposable paper cup with a hole cut in it, a sticky note stuck on which read “HUGE spider under cup! Do not lift unless you’re going to kill it!!” 

“Oh, does he think sitting on a desk will help? Has he ever seen one climb up a wall? Scaling a desk will be no problem for it,” Peggy said, just barely keeping a grin off her face.

Thompson screamed louder, and began attempting to climb onto Daniel.

“Jack- Jack, stop,” Daniel laughed, half amused, half exasperated, as he used the arm not leaning on his crutch to try and hold the blond up.

“NO, NO, DANIEL, I WILL NOT STOP, THERE’S, THERE’S A SPIDER AND IT WANTS TO GET ME,” Jack screamed, between sobs.

“Did you know that spiders can climb onto people, too? You still aren’t safe.”

“At least we die together.”

“Aw, that’s actually kind of sweet,” Daniel commented, “But I still can’t hold you and myself up at the same time, get off.”

Jack whined, but lowered himself back onto the desk, while still clinging onto Daniel.

“Better,” Daniel said.

“Oh, is that the spider?” Peggy remarked, pointing at a random spot on the floor.

Jack squealed, and climbed back into Daniel, who had to hold onto Peggy to steady himself.

“Jack, stop,” Daniel said. “It’s just a spider, it can’t hurt you. It’s more scared of you than you are of it.”

“Well, actually, there are several specimens of venomous spider which can be found commonly, black widow, brown recluse-“

“Okay, Peggy, what we don’t know won’t hurt us,” Daniel hushed her, as Jack clung onto him tighter, whimpering. 

“Maybe you should go get something to eat. I’m sure the spider will have found its way out in a few minutes,” Peggy advised.

“Okay, you’re, you’re right, Marge, I’m gonna do that,” Jack sniffled, climbing off Daniel and wiping the tears off his face. “But, uh, Danny-Boy, can you come with me?” 

Daniel rolled his eyes, but smiled, and kissed the blond’s cheek. “Sure, let’s go.”

As soon as their backs were turned, Peggy pulled a plastic spider out of her pocket, and grinned. She wasn’t finished with her annoyance of a friend just yet.


End file.
